Lil' Miss Malachite
"Lil' Miss Malachite", is both the fictional character and antagonist of the ''Tales of RWBY'' series created by Monty Oum and Yoshiharu Gotanda. She is a gangster leader from Mistral goes by. She and her followers have a spider theme. She is also the mother of the twins Melanie and Miltia featured in the "Yellow" Trailer. "I'm gonna be Lil' Miss Gon'-Skin-You-Alive if you ever take that tone with me again." :—Lil' Miss, on the demeanor of Cinder Fall. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Luci Christian (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Isralian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Lil' Miss is a heavy-set middle-aged woman with light skin and short blonde hair kept in a bob haircut. She has a spider in its web tattooed on her left shoulder, a beauty mark under her right eye, lipstick on her upper lip and purple nail polish on her fingernails. The top of her dress is white and backless, with long sleeves and details, such as beads and straps, in purple. Below is a purple corset, and a long pleated skirt that is yellow on its top layer, purple in the middle one, and white in the lower layer. Her shoes are brown and decorated with a green ribbon. * Hair Color: Blond * Skin Color: Pale White * Eye Color: Lavender * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality From what is known from her initial appearance, Lil' Miss is quite efficient in running her organization despite fearing spiders in her early years. She does not allow anyone to approach her unless for business purposes, and she makes her displeasure known if she finds someone acting impetuously as Cinder Fall finds out upon meeting her. She is also very cunning and devious, keeping Cinder in the dark about information she has on hand in hopes of doing business with anyone seeking Cinder herself. Relationships Friends/Allies * Lil' Miss Malachite's Organization Family * Melanie Malachite (Daughter) * Miltia Malachite (Daughter) Neutral * Cinder's Faction ** Cinder Fall Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Semblance Artes Martial Artes Hidden Artes Break Souls Mystic Artes Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Lil' Miss Malachite's early life is not known, but eventually she came to lead a crime syndicate in lower Mistral. Synopsis ''Tales of RWBY'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology * Lil' Miss alludes to Little Miss Muffet. * "Malachite" derives from the Greek malachē (μαλάχη) meaning "mallow". External links * "Lil' Miss Malachite" RWBY Wiki * "Lil' Miss Malachite" Villains Wiki Notes & Trivia * For more information on this allusion, see Lil' Miss Malachite/Behind the Scenes. * Lil' Miss was included in the board game Tales of RWBY: Combat Ready as part of a stretch goal where an antagonist from a yet to be released Volume would join the ones already in the game. Category:Characters